Binding Truth
by Adhara Tamar
Summary: No secret is safe from a telepath, right? Then why is Sookie suddenly surrounded by them? Revelations about those nearest and dearest to her abound as she is yet again thrust into danger.
1. Redefining Friendship

A/N: Seriously, I have no idea where this came from. I'm supposed to be working on _Nadir _over in the SVM fandom. Maybe I shouldn't have marathoned all the way through True Blood last weekend...Set post S2, after Maryann's mess is cleaned up, although Bill never proposed. I'm blending elements of the books with rearranged (read: just go with it) aspects of the show to fulfil my need to make it all better...

Since I've already been warned that I was hit by the malevolence of the person/persons unknown who are falsely reporting abuse on this site, I've created a blog for my writing, in case my stories disappear. I'm saddened that the maliciousness of a few can ruin a creative outlet for many. I'll keep updating here, but honestly, I'll probably put up new chaps on my wordpress site first. The link is in my profile, so please, feel free to stop on by!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, and may deny the rest, depending on how you like it...

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"Well, Viking, it is obvious what you must do."

I looked over at Eric, seriously creeped out by the old bat and hoping for some reassurance. Instead, my worries increased ten-fold to see Eric, proud Viking vampire Sheriff, hunch in on himself, his face taut with pain. Concern flittered through me before my thoughts focused on the fact that anything that caused Eric pain was likely to be worse for me.

Apparently sensing my rising terror, Eric slowly straightened to his full imposing height, squaring his shoulders to regally face the AP. His bearing and demeanour struck me in that moment. That surely was how he had looked upon the battlefield, commanding his men a millennium ago. Never once glancing at me, he stared straight at the head of the Authority.

"No."

* * *

><p>Well, it was official. I was broke. I had tapped myself out cleaning the destruction and desecration Maryann and company had done to Gran's poor house. Not only was I destitute, but between working extra shifts to make-up for my Dallas excursion and scrubbing, clearing and redoing what needed to be done on the house, I was running ragged. Sam, who had fully recovered from the Maryann debacle, had refused to give me any more hours for the foreseeable future and told me to get some rest. He didn't understand that working was the only thing keeping my brain at bay and saving me from thinking about all the uncomfortable facts I didn't want to face.<p>

Going over my accounts one last time and comparing them to my bills, I realized there was one uncomfortable thing I had no choice but to face and soon. Eric hadn't paid me yet for my work in Dallas and that money surely would come in handy. The very last thing I wanted to do was face the Viking Sheriff, especially after the eye-opening events of Dallas, but a poor girl's gotta do what a poor girl's gotta do.

Realizing I had a few hours to go until the vamps would be up and about, I dutifully finished removing the last of the muck from the exterior. Wiping off the sweat from the extra warm day, I stood back to admire my handiwork. The house looked, if not good as new, then at least respectable. I choked back a sob, realizing that Gran would have been pleased as punch with how presentable and prettied up the whole place looked and how she would have tsked at me for working so hard but been proud of me for doing it myself.

Feeling grimy and despondent, I took an extra-long shower and relished the physical and emotional cleansing power of the water pouring over every inch of me. I felt re-invigorated and refreshed after a long day of hard work in the sun. Slipping into a plain but pretty sundress, I headed off into the early dark. I liked the drive to Shreveport as it usually gave me time to clear my head and just enjoy being alive. While I was a creature of the sun, the dusk held a certain whimsical sadness that was enticing.

Arriving to find business apparently booming even early in the evening, I headed to the front of the line, hoping that Eric's open invitation to stop by was accompanied by notification of the bouncers as to who I was, since the vamp manning the door was most definitely not Pam. Sighing with relief as I was waved right in, I marched myself right back to Eric's office, trying to gather enough courage to broach the embarrassing subject of money.

Right before bursting in, as usual, my ears caught Eric's muttering to Pam. "I don't understand why the gods would curse me so...to finally have found my own, yet to have lost to another." What grabbed my attention was his utterly despondent tone, so drastically different from his normal overwhelming self-confidence. It made me hesitate long enough that Eric must have sensed my presence as he called out for me to enter.

I opened the door, coming face to face with Pam, who I could have sworn looked grave for the briefest of moments. Looking again as she passed to exit, I saw only her usual mask of dry superiority.

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" Business-like Eric never failed to surprise me. I had fully expected some raging innuendo or flirtation but instead, he was friendly, although direct. I chanced a look into his oh-so-expressive eyes to see if he was plotting mischief but was shocked to find a warm _something _swirling in their azure depths that called to the very centre of me. It drew me in, whispering to my soul of comfort and companionship. I wanted so badly to give in, but shook myself out of whatever trance I had been in, reminding myself it was just the blood. It _had _to be the blood. No matter that I'd never felt that instant connection with anyone else.

Glaring at the vampire who had started my whole emotional upheaval in the first place, whose blood made me question my love for my boyfriend, who I felt an inexplicable and magnetic pull toward, I flatly and rather rudely stated, "I need the money you owe me for Dallas."

I felt a slight satisfaction, but also a little remorse for being so harsh when my words obviously startled him. He instantly yanked out his check book and said, as he was writing, "I apologize, Sookie. I had expected Bill to come to me for your remuneration and neglected to realize how much time had passed."

He handed me the check, hesitating over his next words. "It's been a bit difficult for me to focus lately." His voice was quiet and he avoided looking directly at me.

My ire instantly melted, realizing that of course he wouldn't be functioning at one hundred percent yet, so soon after Godric's passing. It had taken me weeks to have even a semblance of normality in my routine after Gran's murder. Taking the check, I apologized, "I'm sorry for snapping, Eric. It's just that I've had so much work to make up and I've been struggling to clean up after the disaster Maryann left my house in and I'm really just exhausted. I didn't even think that you were having a difficult time. I understand though, and thank you for this."

Instead of lightening his countenance, my little speech seemed to further disconcert him. "The maenad destroyed your home? And you've been repairing the damage on your own? No one has helped you? Not Bill or your brother?"

His concern over my lack of help threw me. "Well, no. Jason's got his own issues to worry about and he works all day, so I didn't want to wear him out if he helped me after hours. And Bill, well, he could only help at night, so there's not really much he could do." Actually, I had been a bit miffed at his obvious disdain for the state of the house the few times he'd deigned to make an appearance in those first days after things calmed down. It wasn't like I had purposely neglected the housework! He hadn't even offered to help, not that I'd necessarily have accepted it since being with me seemed to be a chore for him these days if I wasn't solely focused on him. Shaking it off since Bill wasn't exactly Mr. Fix-It anyway, I just shrugged at Eric, not really knowing how to respond. "I'm pretty much finished now, though. Almost back to normal."

"I wish I had known sooner; I would have sent a crew out." Anticipating my response, he simply smiled, a real honest-to-God smile, and said, "Your home, your safe haven, was violated by a supernatural creature while you were away on business for me. It should have been my duty as Sheriff, and your friend, to repair the damage."

I actually felt a little glow at his kind words and obvious sense of responsibility. I focused on the easier, yet infinitely more complicated part. "Are we friends, then?"

He smiled a small, almost shy smile that suited his face so much more than his customary leer. "I would hope so. I consider you a dear friend, not only for your kindness in Dallas, but as someone I enjoy spending time with. Those are few and far between for me."

The warmth in my soul grew at the sincere tone of his voice. That was Eric distilled down to basics, stripped of his typical arrogance and suggestiveness and I relished the chance to bask in his bright presence.

"Thank you, Eric. I want you to know that I'd like to regard you as a friend, especially without the innuendo and mocking of Bill. It'd be nice to get to know you without you making fun of the man I love."

I was confused by the brief shadow that passed over his face, but was pleased to see the return of that sunny little grin I was growing addicted to as he said, "Well then, I have some time to spare tonight, Miss Stackhouse, if you'd care to begin our getting to know you sessions?"

I smiled back. "That'd be lovely."


	2. Blowing Hot and Cold

A/N: In Honour of TB Day...a new chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine if you recognize it.

* * *

><p>I bounced around the house the next afternoon, full of energy and contentment after a highly entertaining and pleasant time spent just talking with Eric. I'd seen an entirely different side of the usually stoic Viking that I hadn't even suspected existed before the tragedy of Dallas. There wasn't an innuendo in sight, other than his innate and artlessly flirtatious ways, which I responded to easily. It was almost frightening how well we got along without all of the baggage of his public face and, I hated to admit it, Bill's constant nagging and obvious attempts to keep us apart.<p>

Eric was wickedly humorous, had a rapier wit and was extremely knowledgeable on a wide range of subjects, all of which made for a delightful companion. I was looking forward to spending more time with him, as I now had an ironclad open-ended invitation to join him in his office for a drink and chat. He'd said that he'd certainly make time for me whenever I wished to grace him with my presence. He'd even managed to say it without a hint of sarcasm, leaving me to swoon slightly over his impressive skill at subtle, charming compliments.

My mood was also helped by the hefty deposit of Eric's check in my bank account. I didn't even wait for it to clear before my own checks were written and posted to take care of my pile-up of bills. I'd then proceeded to reward myself for all my hard work the past couple of weeks by stopping at the library for some new books, none of which were romances to the librarian's surprise, and sitting out in the sun to enjoy them. I'd decided it was high time to start expanding my horizons, especially if I wanted to keep up with Eric in conversation, so I'd gotten a wide range of interesting philosophy and history books. I was really interested in _The Vikings_ by Else Roesdahl, which seemed like a comprehensive approach to what Eric's life would have been like. I figured what better way to stretch my brain than to start with the living, well existing anyway, reference I had at hand. Not only would it be common ground, but it would give me the opportunity to try to understand Eric's capricious nature.

I must have drifted off since I was suddenly startled awake by a loud, disgusted noise. I opened my eyes, surprised to see it was already dark. I was briefly disoriented before fixing my gaze on the perpetrator.

"Oh, hi Bill. You startled me; I must have dozed off." I yawned and stretched as I stood up.

I was anticipating a good evening kiss so it took me a minute to realize I was being glared at, but I instantly gave back as good as I got. "What's that look for?"

Wordlessly, he held up my Viking book, which I had just realized wasn't in my grasp.

I grabbed it back, surprising myself that I managed to do so. I didn't even bother to say anything, as I figured he'd jump in with his objections if I let him stew about it. I just gathered my chair and my other belongings and headed inside.

"What on earth are you reading? Vikings? Really? Don't we have enough of that already?" His dismissive tone really irked me but he continued before I could say anything. "What happened to your romance novels? Isn't this a little heavy for your afternoon reading?"

I was so insulted, I didn't even have a comeback for that. Was that how my boyfriend saw me: a simple barmaid who couldn't comprehend anything more than a smutty book? My self-confidence, riding a recent all-time high from my invigorating debate with Eric the night before, took an abrupt plummet. Maybe Bill was right and I was over-extending myself. Why would Eric want to discuss his life with me anyway? It's not like I had any insights to offer to someone who had lived longer than I could even comprehend.

Looking up at Bill's face to see a smugly satisfied expression, my contrary nature surged back up. I would read what I wanted to, darn it! And Eric had truly been himself with me last night, with no pretence, so I had no reason to believe his invitation for friendship wasn't legitimate. I stuck my chin out and said, "It's actually really fascinating. I had no idea how rich the culture was that far back and how much they made out of nothing. It's kind of inspiring, especially given how wasteful we are today."

Bill had an interesting look of consternation as I fought back, obviously not expecting me to stand up for myself, but he quickly settled on aloof and condescending. "I'm sure it's fascinating. I am pleased to see you finally took the time to clean up your grandmother's house. It was such a shame, the state it was in even a few days ago."

Instantly seething, I could tell Bill felt it as he seemed shocked by my violent reaction. I didn't know if he expected me to fold like a chastened child, but all his remarks did was set me off. He tried to make amends as he said, "I'm very impressed with what you managed to accomplish on your own. You should be proud of your hard work."

On any other day, that would have made me feel good to know I impressed him, but all it did at that moment was bring up Eric's concern that no one had helped me. I was aggravated all over again.

Fortunately, a knock on the door saved me from starting an argument. Letting down my shields, I knew it was a vampire and I had a feeling it was a very specific tall blond.

Sure enough, I opened the door to reveal an unusually serious Eric. Inviting him in, I led him to the living room where Bill immediately began posturing by dragging me into his lap. Despite our spat, I felt the usual warmth as soon as he touched me, giving me hope that all would be back to normal between us soon.

Eric ignored him, focusing on me. "Sookie, we've been summoned by the Authority to meet with a very powerful vampire tomorrow night. We're to meet at one of the new vampire hotels in Shreveport, so you need to be at Fangtasia just after nightfall. We do not want to keep her waiting."

I opened my mouth to agree and ask for anything else he could tell me but Bill rudely interrupted. "Sookie is mine and will not be going anywhere with you."

I was incredibly sick of Bill's incessant need to spout off that I was his. Eric was well aware of that and it was just poor taste to keep flaunting it, especially when I noticed it actually seemed to cause Eric pain.

Eric manfully rose above Bill's pettiness. "Compton, the summons came directly from the Ancient Pythoness. Sookie cannot ignore it without dire consequences. If it would help soothe your ego, you may come along, but the summons was specific to Sookie and myself; you will not be allowed into the audience chamber."

I could tell Bill was miffed at being excluded, particularly as the one with the claim on me. I got a perverse thrill in seeing his 'ownership' really wasn't worth as much as he thought.

Eric ignored Bill's blustering and asked, "Do you have any questions, Sookie? I'm sorry for the short notice, but I came as soon as I received the summons."

Noting he looked more pale than normal and wanting to relieve him of as much stress as possible, I asked, "Who is this Ancient Pythoness, besides someone of authority? And how do I need to behave so I don't embarrass you?"

His lips quirked at my admission that I didn't want to bring him any more trouble, as it definitely marked a change from all the times I just didn't give a shit. "The Pythoness is one of, if not the oldest vampire in the world. She was the Oracle of Delphi in ancient Greece and maintained her gift of foresight after her turning. She's regarded as _the _authority in vampire matters and acts as the head of the Authority itself. As to how to behave, you simply need to be your charming Southern belle self. No one can resist a sweet-tempered, respectful Sookie Stackhouse." He grinned at me, no doubt recalling our first meeting where I had denied being sweet.

I smiled back, happy to see that the previous night had not been a fluke. Of course, Bill decided to assert himself just then, and said, "My Sookie is always sweet. I believe I will accompany you as far as I am allowed, sweetheart, just to make sure no harm comes to you. Jessica will also come with, as an added precaution."

I didn't have a clue as to what he thought might happen from here to Fangtasia and then on to a hotel, but it wasn't worth it to argue the point. Eric apparently thought the same, although he appeared to be on a different thought process.

"Actually, Billy, that's not a bad idea. Sookie, could you arrange to have your shifter and your brother also accompany you? Just in case this is an attempt to appropriate your talent for the Authority, the extra witnesses would make it difficult for them to do so."

I was amazed at how fast Eric's mind went, spinning off different scenarios and solutions in an instant.

"Sure, that's no problem. I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind coming and I can probably coerce Jason into doing me a favour. He's still a bit skittish about me being unprotected after the Fellowship debacle."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night, then. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. You'll want to be sharp tomorrow evening." Eric certainly knew how to make an exit.

Bill turned to me and I just knew what was going through his mind after Eric's abrupt appearance. I decided to nip that in the bud right then and there. Sure, it had been far too long since we'd shared a bed and I felt a pull to reconnect with him, but my late night and busy week was bound and determined to catch up to me. "Ya know, that's actually a good point. I really am exhausted from all my extra work this week. I think I'm going to just go ahead and hit the hay. I'll meet you at your place right after dark tomorrow night, okay?"

There wasn't much Bill could say to that, except goodnight, which he did begrudgingly, accompanied by a perfunctory kiss before he stomped out the door.

Realizing I wasn't exactly as tired as I thought I was, I decided to get my phone calls out of the way. It was more polite to give as much advance notice, heaven knows how annoyed I always was when vampire business dragged me away at the drop of a hat, and it saved me from thinking about the horrible nagging feeling I had after Bill's attitude. It was a definite Scarlett O'Hara moment as I resolved to think on it the next day.

Sam fortunately picked up right away. "Merlotte's."

"Hey Sam. It' Sookie. Listen, I have a huge favour to ask you and feel free to say no, given the short notice, but I could really use your help." So, I laid it on a bit thick, but Eric had seemed unusually worried and what worried him scared me.

"You know I'd do pretty much anything for you, cher. What's up?"

"Well, apparently some high-ranking vampire summoned Eric and me to a meeting tomorrow night and Eric thinks they might be trying to take me or something. He thinks that having some extra non-vampire witnesses would be a good idea if they try something." I managed to keep my voice from shaking, but my trepidation was growing.

I guessed that Sam must have been able to tell as he instantly replied, "Sure, that's no problem, Sook. Don't tell the Sheriff, but I think that's actually pretty darn smart, having somebody who could kick up a fuss in the media. I'm glad he finally seems to be serious about your safety; he already owes you big time for all the trouble he's dragged you into. 'Bout time he took his Area duties seriously."

I was shocked at his blatant dismissal of all that Eric had done to, if not keep me safe, at least rescue me from trouble, and immediately jumped to his defence. "Now, you look here, Sam Merlotte! Eric has always tried to do right by me in regard to my safety. Going to Dallas was part of my agreement with him and I'm glad I did! Eric was the one who came to rescue me after the Fellowship kidnapped me and I can even understand and, if not agree then at least respect why he sent me in the first place. He even protected me from that bomber at no little risk to himself! And Maryann had nothing to do with him, if you'll recall." I was steaming mad and a little surprised I had so staunchly defended the same actions I'd been berating Eric with since they happened.

Unexpectedly, Sam just chuckled. "I figured that's how it was these days. I'm glad you're coming to your senses, cher." Without giving me time to respond to his aggravatingly cryptic statements, he continued, "I'll be there tomorrow. Fangtasia at first dark, I expect?"

I muttered an agreement, still caught up in wondering what he'd meant. I found myself inviting him over for dinner, which he readily agreed to, knowing he'd get good home cooking for once. We exchanged good nights and he hung up, leaving me alone in my thoughts.

It was apparently my day for pushing off important thoughts; I shook off my befuddlement and called Jason.

Pleased to apparently have his full attention, I rattled off the same speech about needing witnesses. My recently over-protective brother jumped all over the chance to keep me safe. I began thinking I'd need to have a little chat with him about the truth of his ability to stand up to vampires as he continued listing off the arsenal of silver and stakes he would need.

"Jason, calm down! There's no guarantee anything's going to happen anyway; this is all just a precaution. Eric's playing it safe and covering all the bases. Besides, do you really think they'd just let you walk in to a meeting with one of the highest vampires in the country with a pocketful of silver? Use your head."

He sounded bashful as he responded, "Uh, yeah, I guess I didn't think of that. You're right, Sook, I'm just worried about ya. Can't Bill do anything, I mean, you're still his, right?"

Ignoring my instant annoyance with that term, I tried to explain, "Jason, Bill isn't exactly high on the totem pole in the vamp world. He's pretty young and has no position in the hierarchy so he can't protect me from someone higher up."

"Well, then what about that Eric fella? Isn't he like Bill's boss or something? Let me tell you, that is one scary motherfucker. I can't believe he just laid down in the church and let them wrap silver around him. He didn't even make a sound! From what I've heard, it's worse than being flayed alive since it melts right through skin and muscle and the guy just took it! I can't even imagine what he'd be like fightin'. Surely he'd do whatever to keep you safe? I mean, he's gotta be older and stronger, right, to just lay there and take that torture?"

I was amazed as ever at Jason's flashes of perception. "Yeah, that's true. Eric's something like a thousand years old and he does have a strong position, but that doesn't mean much with who we're apparently meeting."

"Holy shit! Dude's one thousand years old? What, he a Viking or something? Damn, that explains a lot, especially with how he's all stoic and everythin'. Shit. Why you worried about anybody taking you if you've got like a super warrior-vamp on your side? Sure doesn't hurt that the man's head over heels for ya, baby sis."

I shook my head, amused at Jason's new found respect for Eric, but felt the need to address his last statement. "Now, Jason, Eric knows I'm with Bill. He's just a really good friend who takes good care of me. I know he'll do his best, but that's part of why he wants you to be there, just in case."

"Count me in. Damn, he's probably got plots within plots on how to keep you safe. I'll definitely be there for ya, but especially if Eric thinks it's a good idea. See ya tomorrow, Sookie."

Jason being Jason was exactly the right note to end my long day with and I went to bed with a smile on my face for the second night in a row.


	3. Only the Brave

A/N : Apologies for neglecting FF! A week in Amsterdam and I apparently lose all sense of direction!

Disclaimer: I'm merely playing with them...they'll be returned relatively unscathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Only the brave can endure suspense~ Mignon McLaughlin<strong> _The Neurotic's Notebook_

My good mood lasted all the way through my dreams, which were largely an impressionist swirl of light and colour with an underlying current of happiness. It was pure contentment.

Even the one dream that differed still managed to leave me feeling utterly at ease.

_I had only closed my eyes for an instant, revelling in the feeling of bliss that surrounded me. When I opened them, I wasn't in my watercolour world anymore, but sitting in a moonlit field of delicate blush coloured flowers overlooking a crystalline lake. The sweet fragrance of the flowers seemed amplified by the dark, marking their presence as if to reassure that all was well in the night as in the day. I was highly aware of the masculine form lying propped on his elbow next to me. I turned from examining the peaceful surroundings to study my companion. His sapphire eyes, likely the colour of the lake in daylight, laughed as if I had just missed the joke, something not uncommon in the waking world. I was well aware that I was dreaming, but what was odd was the bliss hadn't faded. Ordinarily I would get frustrated with those dreams, unable to resist the passion his blood forced on me, but this was more like the dream after Godric's passing, where tender comfort had led to a burning need to connect, to be part of him. He stroked a finger down my arm, gentle as a whisper._

_"What are you thinking about so deeply?" His voice wasn't the commanding tone of the Sheriff, nor was it the playful suggestiveness of the arrogant male. It was something purely Eric, something I had only begun to hear strains of the night before as we talked in his office, yet it was even more. It was friend, lover, and companion rolled into one. For a brief second I could have sworn I felt a contentment that mirrored mine, yet was most definitely foreign in origin._

_Even though I was aware I was dreaming, I still had no control over what I replied. "How peaceful it is here. I'm so glad you wanted to bring me to a place with such meaning for you." I bent down to brush a kiss across his lips. "I feel so connected to you here."_

_He smiled my new favourite smile and I felt another pulse of emotion not my own, this one shy adoration. Surely that wasn't Eric? "Wasn't that the point?" he asked, sitting up and pulling me so that my back rested against his chest. Surrounded by Eric, physically and emotionally, as contact seemed to sharpen my recognition of his feelings, I felt a bone-deep sense of serenity slide into and entangle with the remaining bliss, creating something not like anything I'd ever before encountered. _

_Unlike any blood dream before, there were no further words and no torrid descent into carnality. We simply sat together in that tranquil meadow. Occasionally, Eric would take my hand in his and stroke his thumb gently over my knuckles. Other times he would wrap both arms around me and I would sink back into his solid chest with a happy sigh. The dream slowly faded back into the eddy of colours, but I remained aware of the idyll. _

I woke up feeling both refreshed and energized. I didn't quite know what to do with myself, since I was still off work on Sam's mandated leave and the house was fixed up right and proper. I decided that I would embrace the day, as it might be my last as a free person. Eric's precautions aside, there was no guarantee about the outcome of the evening's events and I wasn't going to squander the beautiful day set before me by fretting and wringing my hands. I fixed a nice big breakfast of eggs, sausage and grits, supplemented by a big cup of coffee. I took my time with Gran's old cast-iron skillet, enjoying the simple act of making comfort food. Having a sudden thought, I texted Jason to offer dinner to him as well, figuring if I was going to cook for two, I may as well make it three. He replied instantly with a "Hells yeah. Peach cobbler?" I just shook my head. I really didn't know what to do with him.

After washing up, I decided to both further my new goals and stick it to Bill by continuing to dive into my Viking book. Of course, the fact that I was working on my tan was simply a bonus. Who wants to face their doom looking as pasty as the underbelly of a fish?

Time flew by. I was completely absorbed in my book and began eagerly anticipating my next chat with Eric. I was fully aware that I was maintaining my ostrich impression by refusing to think about all the major issues that had cropped up over the past few days. I was especially avoiding Bill's behaviour yesterday. It was likely just a remnant of his jealousy over Eric's trick with his blood, anyway. Surely it would settle in time.

I took a leisurely shower and threw on a sundress before getting around to making dinner. I went for good old-fashioned low country cooking, with Jason's requested peach cobbler. I fortunately had the ingredients to hand and carefully followed Gran's prize-winning recipe, not missing a single step. The cobbler had just come out of the oven when I heard Jason and Sam's thoughts approaching.

Greeting them at the door, both of my men took appreciative whiffs. In getting settled in front of the food, both of them professed again that they'd do whatever it took to keep me safe. They'd even apparently decided to ride together in case there was a need for a quick escape. While I appreciated that they were taking the situation seriously, I put my foot down about talking business at the table. If I wasn't going to think about it on my own, I sure wasn't going to spoil my time with company discussing it.

Dinner overall was a success and reminiscent of the innocent days before vampires. The only difference was that Gran would have been the one cooking and making sure the guests were comfortable. I missed her so much all the time, but it really struck me in those little, everyday things. Jason, his perception tuned outward for once, apparently picked up on my momentary sadness as he patted my shoulder before going back for seconds.

Knowing that sunset was around 8 and that we still had to wait for Bill and Jessica to rise, I suggested we take dessert and coffee out to the porch and enjoy the calm evening. I was so pleased that my impromptu dinner party had turned out to be a success. Once redirected, Sam and Jason were so entertaining and kept feeding off each other to make me laugh, which certainly kept my mind off the upcoming events. Quickly doing the dishes, our little group crossed through the cemetery and over to the Compton place.

Bill and Jess appeared shortly after the last rays of the sun disappeared. I was glad to see whatever bad mood had bitten my boyfriend yesterday was apparently a thing of the past as I was greeted by a sweet kiss. I caught Jason making a face at our little PDA, which didn't surprise me, but the faint disapproval on Sam's face did. I didn't have a moment to think on it, however, as there was still an hour's drive and we needed to get to Fangtasia on time. My vampires and I parted ways with my brother and boss, piling in Bill's car and heading off toward Shreveport. The drive was quiet, punctuated by an occasional chatty comment from Jessica. Bill held my hand the whole way, reaffirming our connection and making like the previous day had never happened. It was such a contrast, but I was only thankful for the return to normal. I would _not _think on why there was a difference in the first place. I even ignored the little voice, sounding suspiciously like Gran, that whispered, _Denial, thy name is Sookie_.

All too soon for my nerves, we pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot, Jason and Sam right behind. Eric and Pam were already waiting there, looking as unperturbed as usual. It was always a shock to see Pam dressed in the clothes she preferred rather than her working costumes. Her ever-correct bearing and demeanour took on an aristocratic air when dressed neatly in no-doubt expensive and tasteful clothes. Whatever she wore, she still intimidated me, quite a lot. Huh, it was interesting; I never hesitated to get in Eric's face, and he was certainly the poster boy for tall, daunting and deadly, but trying to speak to Pam never failed to give me pause for thought. I'm sure that was a role reversal for the two of them. Eric probably wouldn't be too pleased to know I was more wary of his much younger child than him, especially after all the times I slapped him or shouted at him. I smirked, thinking of his probable sulk if I ever told him that.

Bill, catching my grin, growled a little and gruffly told me to stay in the car while he consulted with Eric, but there was no way in hell I was letting the 'menfolk' do all the talking. I scrambled out of the car and trotted after him, earning myself a nasty glare as I caught up.

"Good evening, Sookie," Eric nodded in my direction. "Bill."

"Evenin' Eric, Pam. So, what should I expect tonight? Did you hear anything new?" I chirped, as talkative as ever when I was nervous.

Eric smiled slightly, although for my antics or at Bill's obvious displeasure in my joining the powwow was anyone's guess. "No, there's been no further communication. I rose to a simple reiteration of the summons. I'm sorry I don't have any more information to ease your worries."

"But you'll be with me the whole time, right? You won't leave me alone?" I wasn't sure when I had decided Eric was worthy of my trust, but I was counting on him to keep me safe.

Jason jumped in, seeming to appear out of thin air. "There's no way Eric'll leave you on your own, Sook. Ten to one he'll have whatever hoity-toity vamp you're meeting eatin' out of his hand in five seconds flat. You just stick close to him and let him do whatever plan he's got in mind."

I was both amused and slightly horrified at Jason's new bromance with Eric. It was embarrassing enough that I didn't even want to glance at Eric's reaction, but it was like a train wreck and I couldn't not peek. Eric looked like he wasn't sure if he should be diverted or annoyed and apparently just settled on tolerant. He was slightly smirking, so I figured he wouldn't strike Jason down for speaking for him. Pam was evidently exceedingly entertained, smiling a fangy grin at my brother's simple naiveté and Eric's confused acceptance. Bill was glowering, no doubt wondering why Eric had such immediate acceptance by my only family member when his had been hard-won.

He chose that moment to speak up. "I do not like that you are the only one allowed to accompany my Sookie. I am not comfortable at all with this arrangement. Surely the Ancient Pythoness will acknowledge my claim and allow me to attend."

Eric's smirk blossomed. "Yes, Bill. Why don't you go and demand to attend a private meeting with the leader of the vampire hierarchy? I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong in that scenario."

Jason snorted, delighted by his new hero's capable wielding of sarcasm. Bill shot a vicious look at all of us before stomping back to the car.

I suddenly felt the weight of all the nervousness I'd successfully put off come down like a brick wall on my shoulders. Pam's unhappy glare didn't help matters any.

Eric must have sensed I was uneasy as he looked me straight in the eye and promised, "You will be fine, Sookie, no matter what. I know my arrangements seem alarming, but the Ancient Pythoness has a reputation for fairness and I expect a positive outcome. I simply wish to be prepared for any occasion, as I dislike going into this situation blind."

"Ok, Eric. I'll trust your judgement on this one. I guess we should get going, huh?" Sharing a final glance that made me feel slightly better, I made my way back over to Bill's car and our short convoy headed out.

I tried my hardest to quell my rising agitation, but Bill's overt displeasure made it near impossible.

"Sookie, did I, or did I not, tell you to wait in the car? Your presence only aggravates Eric's overweening sense of entitlement; I would have been able to talk sense into him if you hadn't disobeyed me. Now, you're going to have to face an extremely powerful and ancient vampire with only Eric and we all know he's unlikely to look after you properly. He encourages your disrespect and sass far too much for my liking and it will only end up getting you in trouble or killed."

How on earth was I supposed to respond to that? There were so many things wrong in that speech I didn't know where to start. Apparently I wouldn't get the chance to say anything as he continued, "Now, I realise much of what occurs tonight will likely be far over your head, sweetheart, but you need to try to pay close attention. I need to know every detail of what is said, so do you think you can do that for me?"

He smiled, trying to appease the negative emotions he could feel from me, but the damage was already done. He really had no confidence in me; the only difference between me and any other human, _meal_, was that I was _his_. Deciding I didn't want to either scream at him or sob hysterically, I just stayed quiet although it took a lot of effort to bite my tongue. Jessica, sitting behind me, surreptitiously slid her hand between my seat and the door and squeezed my shoulder in support. I could imagine the look of disgust she was shooting her Maker. I just hoped Bill wouldn't see it as I didn't want her to get in trouble on my behalf. Bill was always harping at her about respect due her Maker and I'm pretty sure glaring at him wasn't what he had in mind.

I barely had time to calm down from my aggravation before we arrived and my apprehension quickly rose up to fill its place. I refused to let Bill help me out of the car, glad that even if I was wearing a sundress, I still managed to maintain my dignity without his hand.

Eric shot me a concerned glance, no doubt picking up my distress through the minute bit of blood I'd ingested. I didn't respond at all, concentrating on breathing through my dread. His gaze sharpened and turned on Jessica, who subtly indicated Bill. Eric actually rolled his eyes, which startled a laugh out of me. He smirked back, noticeably relieved I wasn't breaking down.

Jason and Sam came over to flank me, silently reaffirming their promise to make sure I stayed ok, but Bill really didn't like that as he pushed through them to grab my hand and started dragging me to the hotel doors. I looked helplessly back at my friends, not understanding why my boyfriend was acting this way.

Sam, Jason and Jessica were all bristling with Bill's unnecessary harshness. Pam was typically unconcerned, not that I was expecting anything else. Eric, however, looked like he was ready to tear Bill into itty-bitty pieces. Following my gaze, Sam noticed his extreme reaction and switched places with Jason to mutter something in the raging Viking's direction. I had no idea what was said, but those glowing blue flames in his eyes banked slightly and the palpable strength rolling off him tapered off. He nodded down at Sam, acknowledging whatever it was he had said.

I was momentarily distracted from everything else buzzing through my head at their exchange. Sam had never seemed to have much use for other Supes and especially not for vamps. He'd never been more than frostily polite to Bill, but he'd always gotten on well with Eric. Well, for the most part. It seemed like they kind of understood each other in some masculine and therefore incomprehensible way. If they weren't who they were in the Supe community, I probably wouldn't have hesitated to call them friends or at least friendly associates. It was definitely something to ruminate on further.

My distraction had served to settle my nerves and I forcibly brought my inner steel to bear. I was a strong, capable Southern woman, damn it and Gran would have told me to straighten up and face my challenges with pride. I glanced around the lobby, not having paid the slightest bit of attention to where we were headed as lost in my thoughts as I'd been. The others were only a step or two behind, further enforcing my resolve to get through this.

Bill used his grip on my hand to pull me close and hissed at me, "Sookie, do not shame me in there. And remember, I need to know _everything_ that happens in that room." Not wanting to get into it, I just nodded. He kissed me on the forehead before stepping back and I couldn't help feeling like a dog that had just pleased its master. But that was ridiculous because Bill loved me and why wouldn't he want to know what happened in the meeting? He was just worried about me and acting out of his fear. Right?

Eric sauntered over, looking more in control, for which I was grateful. The only one having a breakdown tonight was going to be me! "Sookie, just remember to answer her questions accurately and promptly. All will be well; don't worry."

I tried to smile at him, but probably just grimaced. I couldn't conjure any positive emotions in the slightest, heck, I was barely managing with hanging on to my calm.

All too soon, a burly vampire came out of the conference room to our right and announced, "Sheriff Northman and Sookie Stackhouse, Her Grace will see you now."

I took a final glance at my friends, all of whom were wearing encouraging expressions. Bill simply nodded and glared Eric.

I looked up at my Viking escort as he extended his arm for me to take. I couldn't help feel reassured by the solid feel of his forearm and the sheer confidence he was exuding. He looked down and winked at me before sweeping me into the room.


	4. Riddles, Confusion and Angst

A/N : I'm slowly remembering to update here...Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They really do encourage my creative juices!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope is the feeling we have that the feeling we have is not permanent ~ Mignon McLaughlin<strong> _The Neurotic's Notebook_

The doors shut with a bang behind us, making me flinch.

"Don't just stand there; come here child and let me look at you."

Despite my fear, or maybe because of it, I barely managed to bite back a nasty comment about her _seeing_ anything. Whatever Bill thought, I certainly wasn't uneducated; I knew the Oracle at Delphi had reportedly been blind, the better to see her gods-given visions. I figured snarking at someone with her power and ability to ruin my life was probably a bad idea, even if my internal dialogue kept running. I was the only mind reader in the room, anyway. I hoped.

Eric pulled me gently toward the back of the room. I studied the woman, _vamp_, in the chair at the head of the mahogany conference table. She was far older than I'd expected, well in appearance anyway. I obviously knew she was ancient, but I could practically feel the weight of her age settling over the room. Eric seemed like a little boy in comparison, which only further freaked me out. Just how powerful was she? And what did she want with me? Did a psychic really need a telepath when she could already see how things were going to turn out?

"So this is the child in question? Yes, there are unexpected depths to you, aren't there?"

I assumed those were rhetorical questions and simply stood there. I was so confused about why we were even there and the unknown only made me more frightened. I was grateful Eric was letting me keep a hold of his arm; if he had circulation, it would definitely have been cut off as tight as I was squeezing.

She abruptly turned her attention to my escort, who seemed almost amused by the firm establishment of rank. Then again, Eric was seldom not amused. His default setting seemed to be one that gleaned every ounce of enjoyment out of whatever circumstances came his way. I envied that and couldn't help but compare his intense verve with Bill's typically sour approach to life.

I was not unaware of the currents roiling through the room, but had no idea what they meant. More super-secret Supe shit, no doubt. I couldn't have cared less at that moment as long as it didn't bode ill for Eric and me.

Just as the tension was becoming unbearable for the human in the room, Eric inclined his head, saying, "Your Grace."

_Great, Eric, smooth move to almost insult the person in charge of our fate. _I was relieved when the Ancient Pythoness almost smiled at his impudence, but not by much. What did he think he was doing, for crying out loud?

"I understand you are a telepath with no known Supernatural ancestry, is this correct?

Eric stiffened slightly and spoke up, "That is correct, Your Grace." If I wasn't freaking out inside, I would have kicked him for talking for me.

Again I got a sense of amusement from the ancient vampire. "And you recently aided Dallas' Sheriff with a conflict with a human hate group?"

I nodded like an idiot, allowing Eric to agree again. His presence seemed to dim at my side at the reference to Godric and I squeezed where I was still clutching his arm. I really hoped this wasn't about Godric and the disaster that was Dallas. Eric couldn't possibly be in trouble for allowing a human to get involved in such sensitive matters could he? Hadn't he already suffered enough that day?

"You are definitely a valuable asset. Viking, you have not formally attached her to your office? Securing her agreement is imperative. A matter of blood, I should think."

Eric's face darkened slightly, but he kept his tone respectful. "No, Your Grace. Miss Stackhouse is associated with one of my subordinates, but graciously shares her gift in times of need."

"And you did not simply take control? Surely, girl, you find the Viking an attractive prospect? Few human females would refuse being his."

I didn't like where this was headed, but allowed Eric to jump in again. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but Miss Stackhouse has made her opinion clear on that matter."

"Well, come now, girl. From what I have heard, you are hardly the shrinking violet. Are you going to let the Viking speak for you?" The AP had a mocking edge to her voice I took exception to, but forced back my instinctive response. I still wasn't sure where this was going. Why did vamps have to be so darn cryptic?

"Not at all, ma'am, but it seems like y'all know what's going on and as my Gran always said, no point in going off half-cocked when you can sit a spell and get the whole picture. I'm really not sure exactly why you called me here tonight, but I trust Eric to look out for me." Ok, so maybe a bit more over the top Southern belle than Eric told me to be, but my nerves definitely had the run of my mouth just then.

Eric was practically trembling with the effort of holding in his obvious amusement. Yes, I realized that coming from me, that statement was pretty funny from his perspective. I'd never once let him tell me the whole story before reacting. I still glared at him and subtly dug my nails into his arm, for all the good it did. Damn vamps. I'm so glad I could amuse him at what may still turn out to be my final night of freedom. I really wasn't liking _Her Grace's_ implications about force and blood. At least no one was bleeding, yet, unlike pretty near all my previous encounters with vampire authorities.

"A wise sentiment. An informed action is always more powerful than an instinctive response." Ok, was it just me or did that seemed pointed at Eric? "You say you trust the Viking and voluntarily put yourself at risk for this one's Maker, yet you belong to one William Compton, of Bon Temps?"

Now that I couldn't ignore. "Excuse me ma'am, but I don't see what you're getting at. Just because I'm in a relationship with Bill doesn't mean I wouldn't help Eric or anybody else that needed my disability. Bill doesn't control me or my actions. I'm fully capable of making decisions for myself."

"Ah, I was beginning to believe the reports of your fey spirits had been exaggerated. In that, you are similar to the Viking. You are this Compton's willingly and knowingly?"

I involuntarily glanced over at Eric, only to see a swiftly hidden expression of alarmed understanding sweep across his features. Great, I was suddenly twice as worried. At least one of us knew what was going on.

"Yes, of course."

"Hmm. Pity. That makes this situation all the more difficult." She was silent for a moment, obviously considering something. I was shuffling between fuming at her prying questions and anxious over what she could possibly be driving at that I was apparently missing. She seemed almost contemplative as she murmured, "The blood will out. One measure can stem the tide of another."

Eric grew even paler, if that was possible and I desperately wished I could hear his thoughts. What the hell was going on?

The Ancient Pythoness gathered herself as she addressed Eric, leaving the dumb human out of the loop.

"Well, Viking, it is obvious what you must do."

I looked over at Eric, seriously creeped out by the old bat and hoping for some reassurance. Instead, my worries increased ten-fold to see Eric, proud Viking vampire Sheriff, hunch in on himself, his face taut with pain. Concern flittered through me before my thoughts focused on the fact that anything that caused Eric pain was likely to be worse for me.

Apparently sensing my rising terror, Eric slowly straightened to his full imposing height, squaring his shoulders to regally face the AP. His bearing and demeanour struck me in that moment. That surely was how he had looked upon the battlefield, commanding his men a millennium ago. Never once glancing at me, he stared straight at the head of the Authority.

"No."

There was silence after his voice, quiet but powerful and determined nonetheless, rang out.

"No? What do you mean by 'no'?" The Ancient Pythoness made a remarkably human sound of disgust. Blind or not, she seemed to be peering into him as he stood tall and still. "Viking, I had not expected one of your years and reputation to be quite so...human, especially considering the circumstances. And yes, I am fully informed on the matter."

She glared at Eric. "Hmph, then again, none of us had ever expected your Maker to become so frail and pathetic as to commit suicide. There may be something wrong in your bloodline."

I winced in empathy for Eric at her crass mention of Godric, knowing it must pain him, but his stoic and determined expression never faltered.

"Your Grace, I cannot and will not do what you ask, no matter how you provoke me. She...it would be forced and that is not an acceptable solution." I had to give him credit; I would have been shrieking in outrage but he stayed calm and respectful, although the steel under his velvet tones was unmistakable.

"You accept the consequences, then? Knowingly and fully?" I really disliked the arch tone in her ancient voice.

I was so confused about what was happening. What was going on? And what was Eric doing? Was he in trouble _again_ because of me? Why didn't anyone ever tell me anything? Opening my mouth to let these irritating and high-handed vampires have it, I shut it with a click as Eric's strong voice cut in.

"I do."

"Then you are a fool. So be it." The AP seemed resigned, slightly sad and entirely dismissive.

There was no way I was letting this stand. "Eric, what the hell is going on?"

I watched closely as he seemed to steel himself before slowly turning to face me. His eyes softened with that something I was too scared to name as he looked at me, taking note of my obvious fright. He smiled, softly, that real smile that reached his eyes and that I was growing to love.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sookie. You'll be fine, I promise." I was almost too preoccupied by the rich way my name rolled off his tongue to catch what he didn't say. A shudder of pure dread racked my body.

"Eric? What's really goin' on? Are you ok?" I asked tentatively.

He closed his eyes briefly, which did nothing to reassure me, then opened them to stare directly into mine. There were far too many emotions swirling around those darkened cobalt orbs for me to even begin to guess what was going on. We simply stared at each other for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. He seemed to be ready to speak when the doors to the chamber burst open, allowing a brunette, followed by a blond, to streak in, breaking the tension that had been created.

I was instantly enveloped by strong, imprisoning arms as Bill shouted in my ear. "Are you alright? I felt your fear and had to find you! What's he done to you?"

I was about to respond, annoyed at the possessive grasp as well as his automatic assumption that Eric had tried to hurt me when Bill'd been doing that fine on his own lately, when I caught sight of something that drove the anxiety right back into my heart.

The blond streak had apparently been Pam, as she was now standing directly in front of her Maker, tears of blood rolling slowly down her face. She must have felt something major from her bond with Eric as I couldn't see her breaking protocol by crashing a meeting for anything less than dire circumstances. Now more uneasy than ever, I ignored Bill's increasingly strident demands for my attention in favour of listening to their conversation.

"Eric, you can't be serious! Please, just do what needs to be done. Don't leave me!" Pam's voice wavered at the end and I instantly flashed back to a similar scene on a Dallas rooftop. The alarm in my heart crystallized as I finally grasped that whatever Eric had refused to do because of me was somehow, someway going to bring about his end.

"Shh, Pam." He delicately drew his child to his chest, cradling her as she began to sob. "You'll be fine. You haven't needed me for a long time, now. You can get through this." He held her close as she clutched his shirt in her agony, gently stroking her hair. The tenderness of the scene left me gasping for breath.

"Sookie, ignore them. Look at me and tell me you're fine!" Bill forcibly turned me around to face him and shook me as he demanded my answer.

"Bill, I'm fine. Let me go!" I was increasingly annoyed at his behaviour. And I had thought Eric high-handed?

"Tell me you didn't exchange blood! Answer me, dammit!" _That_ was his concern? Eric was obviously going off to face his final death for reasons yet unknown but having to do with me and Bill was concerned about his claim on me? I was abruptly furious, not only at Bill's caveman antics but at the entire keeping-me-in-the-dark situation.

"For God's sake, Bill! Can't you see there's something more serious goin' on right now? NO, I did not have any of Eric's blood and no, he did not have any of mine. Let go of me! You're hurting me and I'm angry with you!" His grip tightened briefly, but he seemed to register where he was and let me go.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, but you know how conniving Eric is and I was worried about what he'd been doing to you."

I just ignored his whining in favour of turning back to the heart-rending scene and trying to make sense of the situation.

Pam seemed to be slowly calming down under Eric's gentle caresses and soothing murmurs. They seemed oblivious to the rest of us as Eric carefully pulled back to look down at her.

"Pam, you are my greatest creation and I have never once regretted making you. I need you to stay strong and continue to be the best child I could have asked for by carrying on without me. You will do this." It was so typically Eric, yet still heart-breaking. He was comforting her but ordering her to go on.

"There is only one last thing I would have you do. Watch over her, in my stead."

I was abruptly met with a furious, snarling Pam, who if she hadn't still been in Eric's suddenly iron grasp would surely have been in my face.

"No! Eric, you know I would do anything for you, but you cannot ask me to care for your murderer, however unknowing!"

I felt all the breath leave my body at her final words. I was killing Eric? Oh God, what was going on? I started to hyperventilate, panicked beyond belief. Bill finally picked up on my distress and shook me again, yelling in my face, which unsurprisingly helped not at all.

"Sookie." The sound of my name in Eric's rich voice pulled me back to myself. I took in several deep breaths before looking up to see him kneeling before me, his face etched with concern. Bill of course, didn't like that one bit and immediately began ordering Eric to back off and for me to look at him. Eric responded to his underling's threats by snarling and showing fang, but was careful enough of me and my fragile emotional state to not advance or shout back.

The hullabaloo was broken by the Ancient Pythoness' single word. "Silence!"

Bill abruptly shut up but didn't relinquish his hold on me, much to my annoyance.

"This is unacceptable behaviour! You, youngling, will cease your impotent and insubordinate actions toward your superior. It is disgraceful and more of what I would expect of her." She pointed behind us at Jessica, who, along with Sam and Jason, had appeared at some point during my panic attack, no doubt anxious about whatever had made Pam and Bill run in. All three of them were looking at me in concern, recognizing both my distress and Bill's odd behaviour. "Release your hold on the girl."

"She is mine; I am entitled to comfort her." Was Bill really that stupid? Even Eric, Mr. High and Mighty of the healthy ego, showed this ancient the respect due her. His actions the past few weeks made me wonder if I had ever really met the true William Compton.

"I will not tell you again," she said, menace apparent.

"Bill, let me go, you idiot," I muttered, as quietly as I could, but not quietly enough as Jessica's snicker proved. He rapidly let me go and I rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the tingling as my blood resumed its circulation. I caught Eric's concerned side-long glance before the AP demanded my full attention.

"It is apparent to me that the girl knows nothing of what is going on, a situation that is hardly fair, considering how many things lie hinged on her decisions. Viking, the time has come to tell her everything."

"No!" Eric erupted furiously. "No. She is not to know!"

"You do not think she has a right to make an informed decision?" The AP's voice was laden with hidden traps that suggested he answer carefully.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but in this case no. Sookie is a tender-hearted creature and hates to see any being hurt if she can help it. I will not have her consent out of pity. She would grow to resent me and that would bring about the same situation, only with additional suffering on her part, as well." He grimaced, obviously finding such a situation untenable. "It is out of the question. Sookie is in love and happy with Compton, freely and willingly. No one has the right to interfere in that." He was apparently conveniently ignoring all the times he had tried to do exactly that. I had a nagging feeling that I was still missing something significant. I was really starting to hate that feeling.

He glanced down at me, that same gentle look in his eye. He slowly extended a hand toward my face and I closed my eyes in anticipation of his touch. I abruptly opened them as Bill yanked me backward, snarling, "You do not touch what is mine!"

Aghast at his possessive, obsessive action, I struggled to get free as I looked wildly at Eric. I immediately wished I hadn't. No one, especially not one as self-possessed as the Viking, should ever look so shattered, so utterly forlorn. My struggles stilled as I began to shudder, my gaze never leaving Eric as he slowly backed away.

"You would leave her, then, to her seducer?"


	5. Confusion heard his voice

A/N : Well, better late than never, I suppose! Just a warning: from here on out the ride gets a bit bumpy and definitely goes off the beaten track. This is the last chapter that has more than a passing resemblance to strict canon- book or show- so please just bear with me as what you're familiar with gets tossed out the window! Isn't that the fun of fanfiction?

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion heard his voice, and wild uproar Stood ruled, stood vast infinitude confined; Till at his second bidding darkness fled, Light shone, and order from disorder sprung." Milton, <em>Paradise Lost,<em> Book IV**

"You would leave her, then, to her seducer?"

Eric's head snapped around to stare at her, horror evident along every line of his body. I quickly followed suit as her words sank in to my numb brain. I heard Jason begin to utter something but Sam quickly shushed him, knowing they had no part in what was to come.

"What do you mean, seducer? Bill? Bill didn't seduce me; we fell in love…" I trailed off as I finally made the connection that had been poking at me for weeks. Bill was overly concerned with Eric's blood having power over me. Bill had given me his blood right after we met. Bill never told me it was a vampire-specific libido enhancement. Did that mean he had influenced my feelings for him? On purpose? _Why?_

Sensing Bill's hold loosen momentarily, I tore myself out of his grasp and whirled to face him. "Bill? What the hell is going on?"

My heart sank as he apparently struggled to deny it.

The Ancient Pythoness sounded amused as she stated, "This chamber is spelled against falsehoods. Only truths can be uttered in my presence. Ask your questions, child, and they will be answered truly."

I stared at my first love, repulsion and nausea roiling in my stomach. "Bill, did you seduce me? Use your blood to make me feel things for you?"

Gritting his teeth, he attempted to reply in the negative, but "Yes" was dragged out of him. The peanut gallery erupted in furious murmurs, Jessica cursing madly. I didn't dare look at Eric.

Blinking back the tears that rose, refusing to give my apparent betrayer any more of myself than I already had, I asked harshly, "Why?"

The former love of my life glared at me with an eerie, feral gleam in his eyes. "My Queen commanded it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Eric make an aborted move, whether to hold me or hurt Bill, I couldn't guess. "What? Why? How did she know about me?"

Bill seemed to suddenly accept that his ruse was over and just like that, the sweet, courtly Southern gentleman I had loved was gone and a dangerous, angry vampire was in his place. "Your dim-witted, fangbanging cousin, Hadley, told her about your little talent in an effort to impress and maintain her regard. The Queen was exceedingly interested in collecting you as a special pet, although Hadley's description of your attractiveness was exaggerated," he sneered cruelly.

I thought my heart couldn't take any more, but hearing about my _dear _cousin's betrayal, not to mention the little fact that she was apparently alive and well after all the worrying poor Gran had done over her worthless hide, along with Bill's turned it to steel instead of shattering. I felt Eric at my back, ready as ever to support me, which gave me the strength to face the truth of my life for the past few months.

Bill continued the tale of his lies. "I was sent to fulfil your pathetic little girl dream of being swept off your feet by a Southern gentleman, ready to pay court to your poor little Southern belle. I was highly annoyed that you couldn't simply be glamoured into obedience, which forced me to play the mainstreaming suitor. Once I got my blood into you, you were much easier to control, blinded as you were by what you thought was love. I would have been able to present you to the Queen weeks ago if it hadn't been for Northman's interference. I admit, it was a calculated risk, pandering to your sad desire to help your brother by allowing you to go to Fangtasia, but even I didn't foresee how far the mighty Viking would fall. His obsession with you blinded him entirely to all of my machinations. How pitiful, that the great warrior should be reduced to chasing after a human and rumoured to be _tamed._ And all for a worthless, pudgy little redneck waitress with a freakish ability."

I managed to hang on to my tears, as it was nothing I hadn't heard before from the people I'd grown up with, but I did jump at the sound of Eric's growl.

"Have a care, Compton," he ground out, sounding on the edge of control.

Bill just laughed, a derogatory, vicious sound. "And it doesn't even matter anymore. I've won. You've publically announced my claim to you, so no one will think twice when we both disappear. I don't even have to pretend to care anymore; I can take you by force to your new existence."

"Like hell!" Jason's voice sounded with mine. He continued, "You stupid fucker, you have witnesses now! You touch my sister and I'll end you."

Bill smiled callously. "That will never happen. I can use you against each other. Sookie, if you don't obey me, Jason will suffer and if Jason attempts to interfere, you will be punished." He smirked triumphantly at the fuming Viking standing behind me. He taunted, "And Eric can't go against the wishes of his Queen, unless he desires to be ended for treason."

I actually felt Eric finally snap right before he lunged past me to take Bill down. They grappled, each determined to tear apart the other. It was too much. My world had fallen apart and I felt frozen on the precipice of some new, unknown existence. All I recognized at that moment was that I couldn't bear it if Eric got hurt because of me and my stupidity in trusting Bill. Instinctively, I raised my hands and shouted, "Stop!"

As had happened with Maryann's altar, a beam of light shot out of my hand, hitting Bill with enough force to break him out of Eric's hold and send him flying into the far wall. I was glad I hadn't accidentally hit Eric, as I still had no freaking clue how to control those light-show punches of mine and the vamps had been moving awfully fast. Bill got up, snarling, and I internally quaked with fear at provoking this man I obviously did not know. Before my emotions got the better of me, some otherworldly force prompted me to loudly state in a voice not mine, "William Compton, I revoke your claim. I am no longer yours!"

Immediately, I felt all the emotions associated with Bill, the attraction, the need to be what he wanted; the liking, the urge to do what he said; the friendship, the desire to always be with him; the love, the blind devotion and belief in his words, tie themselves up in a neat little bundle and, as if my words had been a cleaver, separate from my soul. I didn't mourn their loss; I didn't even feel like anything was missing. If anything, I felt more whole, like I was coming up for air after being underwater. I distantly noted that it was when I rejected his blood claim that all those positive feelings I thought were the consequence of first love cut themselves out of me. Whatever I had just done had obviously proven that it was the blood, always about the blood. I felt like myself again for the first time in a while.

Bill clearly felt the severing of his hold on me and sprang at me, only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of a wall of Viking in his path. I worried they would go at it again when the Ancient Pythoness, whose presence I had completely forgotten as my world shattered, bellowed, "HOLD!"

Her voice resonated with power that something inside me recognized and obeyed, as did Bill and Eric. Dropping a definitely worse-for-wear Bill from his grasp, Eric turned to me and raised one eyebrow in query. I nodded briefly, indicating I was fine, although fine was a relative state. I settled for not collapsing.

"Excellent, little child of the Fae. That is exactly the sign of power we have been waiting for from you." I was tempted to look around for a fairy, but realized she was addressing me. What the hell? Why was I destined to be either in deadly danger or confused, or both, around vampires?

"As for you," she said, turning her sightless eyes toward Bill, who was still snarling at me, "Your claim has been revoked and witnessed. You no longer have any business here."

Immediately, two hefty and I could tell, old vampires appeared and carted a protesting Bill off somewhere and I couldn't even summon the energy to care where. Although, what were they going to do to him in a hotel, of all places? I was numb to the apparent ease in which my betrayer had been ripped from my life; nothing was ever that easy, not for me anyway.

I was devastated, infuriated and embarrassed in turn. I couldn't even bring myself to be upset over the abrupt ending of my first relationship. I almost wished I mourned the loss of all those warm feelings inspired by the blood, if only to salve my wounded pride after being taken in so completely. Wasn't I supposed to be able to sense the secrets people were hiding from me? Did I rely that heavily on my telepathy that I was really just a _naïve_ bumpkin without it, willing to throw myself at the first quiet mind I saw? Sure, the blood was to blame for a whole lot, but hadn't I been obsessed with the silence of Bill's mind from the get-go, never questioning anything he told me? Or didn't tell me, as the case apparently was.

Disregarding any further analysis about my current state of mind, I realized there was something of immediate importance I needed to know. Frantically, I faced Eric, grabbing his attention from whatever far off place his thoughts had been wandering.

"Did you know?" I didn't know why it was imperative I know if he had known of Bill's plot, but it was.

The icy blue gaze met mine directly, his sincerity evident. "Did I know what? That Bill was sent to seduce you and rape you of your innocence and trust? No. I would have ended him before his planning managed to damage you."

I breathed a sigh. I didn't understand why I felt such relief that Eric was on my side, but it felt good and right. He had phrased what Bill had done to me in such a strong way, but as I thought about it, I concluded it was accurate. Bill had stolen those things from me without my consent and full knowledge.

He continued as I was mulling it over, "Did I know that you were Fae? Yes."


	6. Overload

A/N : Short chappie this time round, prepping for the big revelations yet to come. Poor Sookie's been just about steamrolled with too much info for one night and it's not even over! Just a reminder- my blog updates faster, so if you're just dying to know what happens next, head on over to writingforanemptymind on wordpress!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a theory about the human mind. A brain is a lot like a computer. It will only take so many facts, and then it will go on overload and blow up.<strong> ~Erma Bombeck

"Did I know that you were Fae? Yes."

I hadn't even thought about that. It was all too new to me and far too much had happened in one day for me to even think about the connotations of that little tidbit. For God's sake, the only reason I even knew about fairies was because I had met one, or had one hell of a hallucination, after Maryann attacked me. I had to ask, however, "How did you know that? And why didn't you tell me? Did everyone know but me? How is that even possible?"

Eric hesitated, which from experience never meant anything good, and looked at the AP for guidance or approval of some kind. She merely nodded at him. He slowly dragged his gaze back to me and merely said, "Like tends to like."

I lost it. "Well, gee, Eric, thanks, that just cleared everythin' right up! I am so fucking sick of secrets and lies within lies! Obviously not knowing things has only led to pain and I'm tired of it! Somebody better start talking and soon! How is it even possible I'm Fae, fairy, whatever? I'm human, Jason's human, my parents and grandparents were human! I don't understand what's happening to me," I wailed as I lost my righteous indignation.

Feeling hands on me, I startled before realizing Jessica had rushed over to give me comfort. I let her hug me as I glanced at Jason and Sam and found both of them looking at me in shock. Pam had a look of greedy anticipation that was even more menacing with the dried bloody tear tracks. I shuddered before turning back to the source of my frustration, or at least a convenient target.

Eric looked pained at my explosion. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I did not know how to tell you and have you believe me. Before your gifts began emerging, and believe me, they _are_ Fae, would you have given second thought if I had told you I sensed you were more than human?"

I grudgingly gave him that point. I doubted that I would have even believed my visitor, had she chosen to impart that information at the time, even though she obviously knew. I mean, why else would I be getting visits in my unconscious mind from a fairy? I switched off my internal musings long enough to focus on the main point. "I just don't understand where it's coming from. Jason and," I choked on her name, the traitorous bitch, "Hadley don't have any so-called gifts. And why now? Isn't it kind of out of the blue that I suddenly have powers, right when I find myself in situations where I need them?"

Eric merely raised an eyebrow and I abruptly realized I'd answered my own question, or at least one of them. Damn always right vampire. I felt like kicking him in the shin and sticking out my tongue but managed to refrain from looking more childish. Barely.

The Ancient Pythoness decided it was time for her to re-enter the fray. "We do not entirely understand how supernatural genetics work, but it is not unusual for gifts to skip generations or even within generations. As to Fae abilities, it seems to have something to do with an inner light, or as they call it, the 'essential spark'. You possess it, your relations do not."

Jess continued to rub my back as I absorbed the new information. I was pleased that we could apparently still be friends, even after her Maker's betrayal. Speaking of Makers and children, I swiftly recalled the other point of confusion in my very stressful evening.

Swinging back around to Eric, I gave him a no-nonsense look and demanded, "And are you ever going to tell me why you were saying goodbye to your child? Just what is going on, Eric? You're ok, aren't you? What are you refusing to do?"

Eric immediately shook his head and tried to smirk at me, obviously in full denial mode. "Nothing, Sookie, nothing is going on that needs to worry you."

The AP dignified that with a snort, but otherwise kept quiet. I had definitely reached the end of my rope as I shook off Jessica and marched over, shoving my finger in his chest. He winced at the contact, oddly enough, which just proved to me there was something further going on. "Now look here, mister! I have a feeling that whatever you're going through or about to face has to do with me and I think I have the right to know. Now just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Eric stubbornly remained mute. Apparently the truth spell only worked if someone attempted to lie, not if they refused to speak altogether, which in itself was kind of comforting in a way. I knew Eric would never lie to me and his refusal to even try reaffirmed that.

Abruptly interrupting the increasingly tense atmosphere, a tall, distinguished older gentleman appeared with a _pop_. I could tell he was 'other' and looking closely as he nodded to the Ancient Pythoness, could see a resemblance to Claudine, my fairy friend who so conveniently forgot to mention just _why _she was popping into my head to tell me I was protected. Seriously, only I could make friends while an inch away from death. I only had a moment to ruminate on the meaning of his appearance before yet another shock occurred. How much can a girl be expected to take in one day, really?

Taking in the new arrival, Eric abruptly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "My Prince," he said, in the same reverent tone in which he had addressed Godric in the basement of the Fellowship.

The tall gentleman placed a hand on Eric's golden head and said, "Rise, dear boy. There is much to discuss."

I glanced around the room to see if anybody else had a clue about what was going on, but all I saw were varying stages of shock. Pam seemed the least astonished, but even she still looked surprised to see…whoever he was. Jessica and Jason looked clueless, which didn't help much. Sam, however, looked stunned and slightly distressed. Finding no help from my friends, I turned back to the source of my confusion.

"Forgive me, my dear. I am Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae. I am also your great-grandfather."


	7. Know not what we may be

A/N : I really didn't forget about you, dear readers. I simply misplaced my mental memo about updating on ff as well as my blog...mea culpa. At least it's a longer update than last time? I will be more regular in my posts from here on out and I thank you to all who have favourited/ alerted in my absence. That being said, I'm slightly saddened by the reader/follower : review ratio. I try not to importune you with pleas for reviews, but this story goes canon a lot for me and I'm sincerely curious about your thoughts. So please, leave a note with your reaction!

Just a reminder- my blog updates faster, so if you're just dying to know what happens next, head on over to writingforanemptymind on wordpress!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

* * *

><p>"Forgive me, my dear. I am Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae. I am also your great-grandfather."<p>

My first thought was that this was simply a nightmare. I'd wake up at some point and the world would make sense again. Jason's input crushed that hope. "Uh, Sookie? We got family I don't know about? Cuz I'm pretty sure there ain't no Brigants in our family tree."

"My dear boy, I truly am your great-grandfather, although you won't find the record of it. My son, Fintan, was your father's father. Your grandmother, Adele, married a man who could not give her children. She loved him, but also fell in love with my son and bore him two children, Corbett and Linda. Although they, and therefore you two, were Brigants by birth, they were raised as Stackhouses. It was safer for all of you to remain in the human realm, particularly as none but Sookie ever demonstrated the essential spark." He paused to take a longer look at my brother. "However, now that I have met you Jason, I can sense you have a very faint spark of your own."

Jason looked as stunned as the rest of us at this pronouncement. I was still stuck on what he'd said about Gran. Surely that wasn't possible? Wouldn't I have known? Gran had loved Grandpa; there was no doubt about that. But what would she have done for children? As much as I hated to admit, I could feel the truth of it, deep in me, so apparently she had, contrary to everything I thought I knew about my grandmother. Could I condemn her for something already done, for having enough love for two men, her children and grandchildren?

Niall, Great-grandfather, the Prince, whatever I was supposed to call him, slowly approached my brother and held his shoulders as he peered at him. He abruptly laughed, which brought me out of my reverie, shaking his head as he commented, "Never will I understand the rules of magic! Indeed, you have a bit of light within you that was never sensed before. Perhaps it was simply waiting for your sister's own gifts to begin to manifest, as they have? Hmm, I wonder…That's neither here nor there at the moment, of course. The main point is that I can help you develop it if you wish."

Poor Jason just nodded dumbly. I wouldn't have known what to say, either. Heck, I _didn't _know what to say.

Apparently it was my turn as the Prince made his way over to me. He repeated his earlier move with Eric by placing his hand on my head. "My dear child, it is so good to finally meet you. My son kept me informed of your progress through your youth, relaying what Adele passed on to him, but I have longed to see you in person. You are a very special gift to us, Sookie. Especially to my dear boy over there." He looked over at a suddenly scowling Eric.

"Umm, Great-grandfather, I really don't understand any of this. Ok, I mean, I get where the Fae comes in and that I've got fairy powers, but how is Eric tied in? Actually, skip that, what I really want to know is why Pam thinks Eric is going to meet the final death and why it's my fault," I sobbed out. Family reunions were all well and good, and I really didn't want to deal with Gran's apparent adultery on top of everything else, but I was increasingly distressed at the vague mentions of Eric's end that no one would tell me about.

"Hush, child, all will be well," Niall soothed. It was nice having a grandparent again, even one I had just met.

I managed to calm down and begged, "Please, won't someone tell me what's going on?"

"The answers to your questions are one in the same. The Viking's Fae ties are the direct cause of all this needless misery and…"

Eric's fiercely unhappy growl interrupted. He looked like he'd rather eat silver than have the story told.

Niall just said, "Hush, Eiríkr. The child has a right to know."

He obviously disagreed, "There is no solution I am willing to accept. You are needlessly burdening her with knowledge that can only bring her pain!"

A sharp look from Niall made him subside, still in palpable agony. Eric stood squarely in the middle of the audience chamber, his arms crossed almost protectively in front of him and attention devoted to the floor, effectively ignoring the rest of us.

"What you need to know, dear child, is that the Fae are one of the oldest extant races. We have been walking among the humans since humanity began, interacting with them, teaching them, learning from them and even loving them. Humans with Fae ancestry are not as uncommon as you might think and they have existed as long as we have been among humanity. As you've already been told, not all receive Fae traits, but they do benefit from the passing on of unusually attractive features and personalities. Particularly charismatic, strong-willed individuals are likely Fae descendents, as is evidenced by your Viking over there." A ripple of shock ran through most of us when Eric's ancestry was revealed.

"That is what initially attracted Godric; not only was his prowess on the battlefield impressive, but his otherworldly beauty and inner light was like a beacon, especially to one who dwelled in the dark."

I thought about that for a minute. It was true that Eric was always seemingly lit from within, much more so than other vamps. Hadn't I just this evening considered that he had a love for life that just wasn't typical of the vampires I knew? I had always been so wary of him, _thanks again Bill_, I had never actually taken the time to really ponder the subtle aspects of Eric's nature that made him stand out. Other than the obvious that I simply refused to acknowledge.

I listened carefully as he continued, eager for the rest of the story. "Partial-Fae are not as intoxicating to vampire as full-Fae, a fact that, along with his being near death already, likely saved Eiríkr's existence when Godric finished draining him. When he rose, it became evident that he was still set apart from others of his new kind. I do not know of another with more than a minute trace of Fae blood who was successfully turned, so it was a learning experience all the way around. And apparently continues to be." Eric looked up sharply at this, but caught my gaze and turned his attention back to the no-doubt fascinating floor.

"His strength of will overpowered even the intense newborn vampire instincts, adding years of development onto his already formidable abilities. There was only one area Godric and I had to work at with him. It was exceedingly difficult to keep our bright warrior of the sun from self-immolation as he strove to recover his lost daylight. As most Sky Fae, he revelled in and drew strength from the sun. He didn't want to accept that he had traded his beloved daylight for the hidden beauties of the night, but after many months of close calls, we finally got through to him."

Niall paused, likely considering where to take the tale next. I seized on the opportunity to picture a gloriously sun-kissed Eric standing proud in the sun and was saddened by the image of a newly pale version not understanding why he had to shun what brought him the most joy.

"As the elder of our clan, it is my duty to keep track even of our most distant relations, but I have to admit, Eiríkr in particular has always fascinated me, to the point where I consider him close family. While only related to a small cadet branch of our clan, his spark was strong, although without any obvious manifestation of gifts, other than his ability to command men on strength of personality alone and to have his endeavours elicit positive results. I was eager to observe how Fae traits would interact with the magic of vampire and it was fortunate that it was someone with Godric's open mind and ability to care who became his Maker as we were able to strike an agreement that allowed me to keep an eye on his progress in his new state of being. I was overjoyed when he began to embrace the possibilities vampire nature provided, although slightly distressed at how readily he rejected his emotions, given that they power a fairy's abilities. Once Eiríkr grew into his new powers, it seemed vampire simply overruled Fae after the change. It wasn't until recently that we discovered how much of his Fae nature remained."

Pam turned away at this, obviously disgusted at whatever was driving Eric's impending demise.

Niall gave me a gentle, sympathetic look that only served to set my nerves on edge. "You see, my dear, when a fairy meets the one he or she is meant for, a bond between them has the possibility to form. It is not an exact science, nor love at first sight, even. Free will is an extremely important component of any magical act, and as magical beings, freedom of choice is inherent in every fairy. Hence, the bond, although made possible by the pair's individual destiny, does not automatically come into being without the participants choosing to accept it. Each party must allow themselves to feel the full emotional potential of their bond, must open themselves to the possibility of permanently tying themselves to another, to even become aware of the bond. It is rare these days, with so much chaos in our realm and a large majority of partial-Fae living amongst humans, but it does happen. This is what has happened to your Viking."

I looked over only to see Eric look away, seemingly ashamed, of what I didn't know. Being dependent on someone? Having feelings in the first place? I didn't know but I didn't like seeing him that way. It wasn't right.

Niall was looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with me and why is Eric talking like he's going to meet his final death if he's just met his match?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he looked inquisitively at Eric, who glared back before evidently giving in and folding in on himself. Looking me in the eye for the first time in what seemed like hours, he gave a sad little half-smile and said quietly, "It is you, Sookie. You're who my Fae side is trying to bond with."

I couldn't even begin to catalogue the emotions that rushed through me right then. Shock, terror, resentment, excitement, despondency, anger, disbelief, desire, annoyance, revulsion, happiness, resignation, sorrow all flooded my system one after the other. Eric seemed to shrink even further into himself as his smile grew even more dejected in acknowledgement of my feelings. I cursed in my head; I'd forgotten the damn blood and incidentally hurt him.

"As to your final question, the circumstances are even more rare than forming a bond to begin with, as destiny would surely not be so cruel as to allow a chance of happiness to turn into the very opposite, but apparently if not fulfilled, the half-bond strains itself trying to reach its mate, to the detriment of the fairy in question. Eventually…"

Eric erupted, more furious than I had ever seen. "Do not tell her! She's had enough of a shock for today and you will not add to her sense of responsibility. I will not be seen as yet another burden!"

Ignoring the outburst, Niall continued, "Eventually, it will drain all vitality, leading to death, or in Eiríkr's case, final death. His case is particularly troubling as his vampiric abilities are attempting to heal the rift left by the unattached fragments of the bond, further draining his life-force. Frankly, dear boy, I'm surprised to see you still standing. I've never heard of a partial bond lasting for more than a week, let alone months."

"Oh my God." I didn't have anything else to say. How could I even begin to grasp everything I'd just been told? At least now I knew why Pam blamed me for Eric's impending final death. It was, at least partially, my fault that his body was fighting itself. Never mind the fact that I had had no clue what was happening. And I wasn't even going to touch the idea that Eric had acknowledged his feelings for me months ago, apparently soon after we met. I wasn't even ready to accept Eric _had _feelings for me. How long had he known about this and kept it from me? He was slowly wasting away because he apparently _loved _me and had accepted that fact, on top of which he had just suffered the terrible loss of his Maker, and I'd gone on blithely flaunting my false relationship with Bill. How was I supposed to deal with this?

I didn't realize I was trembling hard enough to cause my joints to ache until I felt a tentative embrace surround me, stilling my shaking form. I instinctively knew it was Eric and fell even further into my despair to realize that he was never going to tell me, for my own peace of mind.

So much made sense now. He had been testing my relationship with Bill all along, seeing if there was any hope that I would ever consider him, but had then backed off when he concluded, erroneously it turned out, that I was truly in love with the liar. Once he knew that, he, in typical Eric fashion, simply and pragmatically accepted the outcome and only sought to spare me the pain of knowing his fate rested on my shoulders. Although he'd been eventually overruled, he'd fought valiantly to keep me in blissful ignorance of an entirely different type than Bill's.

The tears I'd held back earlier made their reappearance and I let them flow. I sagged into Eric's still strong embrace, vaguely registering his slight recoil, silently sobbing. His hand stroked my hair much like it had Pam's earlier, which only made me cry harder.

I cried for Pam and her distress at the mere thought of losing her Maker and best friend. I cried for Gran and her apparent forbidden and secret love. I cried for Eric's loss of sunlight. I cried for the loss of Godric and his gentle wisdom. I cried for Eric's stoic bearing of what must have been agony to see his potential bond mate refuse him at every turn. I cried for my sheer stubborn blindness and bullheadedness and false beliefs about the natures of the vampires in my life. I cried for Eric's willingness to shield me from any amount of pain he could. I cried for all the hurt I'd both knowingly and unknowingly caused him.

But I refused to cry for Bill's lies. He didn't deserve any place in my current misery.

Eric simply stroked my hair and held me close as I purged all the grief I'd stored up over the past few months. I had no idea how long I stayed protected in his arms, but as I slowly returned to myself, Sam was standing next to us, offering a fresh handkerchief and a sad smile. I gratefully took the cloth and mopped up my undoubtedly blotchy face. It served as a suitable distraction from the awkwardness of trying to extract myself from Eric's arms without meeting his eyes. I didn't know how to act around him. The only love I'd ever had turned out to be false and the idea of Eric's love was too new and too frightening to contemplate, even with the looming literal deadline. What was he going to expect from me, now that I was aware of the whole issue?

I glanced around at my little family, realizing that everyone I cared about, or was still talking to at least, was in that room, ready to stand by me. Sam was still nearby, lending silent support as ever. Jessica was listening intently to Pam, and both had suspicious looking red streaks on their cheeks. Niall and Jason were conversing quietly, which lifted my poor bruised heart a bit. Jason needed a good male influence and maybe some Fae abilities would finally teach him responsibility. And Eric, always Eric, was simply quiet, allowing me the chance to fully react to the emotional stress.

Turning to the other occupant, I realized with a jolt that we'd all gotten so wrapped up in Niall's recounting of Eric's history that we'd forgotten the Ancient Pythoness. She somehow noticed my regard and nodded in my direction. I wasn't sure how to take that, but I went ahead as if it was permission to answer the question burning in my brain.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it seemed like you had a solution or at least a stop-gap when we first arrived. Could you please fill the rest of us in?"

That seemed to get everyone's attention right quick. The AP seemed amused by the sudden cessation of conversation.

"It is clear that the Viking's unattached Fae bond is only causing him distress. It is also clear that the mate his bond is seeking is unavailable. What I suggest is a vampiric blood-bond; through the ties of blood, the Fae bond should be somewhat cauterized, and the girl will be free to go about her daily life, while still under the aegis of the Viking. The results are two-fold in that we do not lose a valuable Sheriff to a premature end and the telepath remains protected from the likes of the Queen of Louisiana and her ilk that would seek to co-opt her abilities."

I wasn't sure tying myself to Eric in any way when he clearly had feelings for me was such a good idea, but I certainly wasn't going to let him finally die if I could help it. And the being protected from other powerful vamps sure didn't sound too bad. I vaguely registered the niggling thought that there was something she _wasn't_ saying, since that was pretty much the story of my life, but my attention was abruptly drawn elsewhere.

Eric growled, a sound that reverberated through my chest since he was standing so close to me. I found it odd that, only weeks before, I would have been terrified of that disapproval, but now just considered it almost endearing how protective he was of me. I knew the bulk of his reaction was truly an instinct to keep me out of this entirely unfortunate confluence of situations. I was more than a bit annoyed at his insistence on not letting me know what was going on, but it was sweet of him to try to keep me from harm. And that was certainly a word I'd never once thought to apply to the ruthless, egotistical Sheriff. I knew Bill had coloured a lot of my interactions with Eric, but I was fairly confident in my early assessment of Eric's dangerous and powerful nature. I could only assume that the Fae bond had finally awoken his long-buried emotions, and he simply was awash in sensations he hadn't felt in centuries.

Niall looked over from where he was still standing by Jason and gave us a considering glance before shooting a look fraught with significance over to the Ancient Pythoness. "Yes, I should think that would help, or at least buy some time."

I was going to ask why we needed time if this was a viable alternative, but I yelped instead as Eric suddenly staggered, falling into me. He would have knocked me to the ground, giant that he was, if Pam hadn't suddenly appeared at his side and yanked him back to his feet. She actually looked scared for a moment and I panicked at the sudden affirmation of exactly what Eric was going through. I hadn't quite believed Niall earlier about the strain the half-bond was putting on him, as Eric always seemed so solid. But this was irrefutable proof that I couldn't ignore.


	8. One Moment to the Next

A/N: Umm. Yeah, about that inexcusable delay...I hate myself for even pulling the RL card, but between marking final papers, arguing with first years over those marks, little brothers deploying, little brothers getting married, and oh, yeah, that thing called doctoral research, updating completely slipped my mind. As did writing and even inspiration (wave to my muse if you see her as I haven't in months). But I'm back now! Fully amped up to tackle this behemoth that gets more and more complicated every time I blink. As per usual, FF gets updated after my wordpress, especially given the rapid-strike deletions going around. And I extend my sympathies to all who have suffered this already. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know none of it belongs to any of us.

* * *

><p>~"The only courage that matters is the kind that gets you from one minute to the next"~Mignon McLaughlin, <em>The Neurotic's Notebook<em>

* * *

><p>Eric irritably waved his progeny off and turned his glare toward me. I was almost ashamed to admit that seeing his peevishness gave me a sense of relief; an annoyed Eric I could deal with, a tender and caring one not so much.<p>

"Are you alright?" I winced as the words came out of my mouth. Apparently my filter was seriously damaged by the severe emotional and informational overload of the evening.

"I'm fine," was the brusque reply. He stopped glaring only to turn his head, completely dismissing me.

I was surprised by a small pang of disappointment. I had wanted the old Eric back, but I had been hoping for the charming, charismatic Eric of the past few days, not the cold, remote Sheriff. Not that he was the only one rocketing between extremes; my own emotions weren't quite stable and I was quite frankly fed up with the rollercoaster of feeling on which I found myself trapped.

I didn't let that stop me from being me, however, as I sassed back, "Yeah, right. You're about as far from fine as you can get."

Snickers broke out from our audience and I even thought I heard Pam's hissing amusement. Eric, on the other hand, really didn't like being called on his BS. He slowly pivoted on his heel and I nearly cringed at the look that promised death. I knew, however, that I could pretty much get away with anything with Eric. I'd exploited that in the past before I ever knew the reason for it, so I didn't see any reason to stop the status quo of our interactions. Especially since I was truly worried about his condition.

Despite my near surety of my immunity to Eric's lethal temper, I still breathed a sigh of relief as Jessica chose then to speak up in a quiet, timid voice quite unlike her normal exuberance. "Umm...'Scuse me, Your Grace, but what's gonna happen to Bill?"

Oh my Lord, I'd forgotten about Bill already. I felt like such a horrible person right at that moment, only being concerned with my problems and letting Jess comfort me when her Maker was facing some unknown fate. No matter how terrible he was at telling her anything she needed to know, and not to mention what he'd done to me, Gran would have been ashamed of my lack of compassion for the tight spot Jess was in, her very nature forcing her to worry about someone she really didn't care for much. Not to mention the whole turn the other cheek saying I could just hear Gran throwing at me, suggesting I should be the better person and forgive Bill his trespasses against me. I, however, was apparently not as good as Gran. A small but loud part of me wanted the satisfaction of knowing my betrayer, seducer and _rapist _would be paid back a portion of the suffering he'd dealt me and I couldn't bring myself to worry overmuch about his fate. The hurt was far too fresh.

Almost involuntarily, I turned to look up at Eric and was surprised to see not the triumphant leer over besting his rival but an expression of grim understanding.

Getting chills, I looked back over at the Ancient Pythoness, hoping beyond hope that I'd misinterpreted what Eric's look meant. Maybe I wasn't too far gone from my Christian values; I didn't necessarily want Bill finally dead, just out of my life.

There was a moment of silence that only added to the air of expectation. "William Compton is guilty only of disrupting an audience and attacking the participants. On other counts, he was following the orders of his regent and cannot be held accountable. He will be punished for his transgressions this night, then allowed to return to his normal existence."

I felt all the air pulled from my lungs and gasped uselessly. No, that couldn't be happening. Bill was sent to seduce me and had continuously lied, misled and used me. He couldn't simply be set loose to live across the cemetery from me again. I couldn't handle it. I just knew he wouldn't give up, especially after being publically humiliated at my hand.

Jason yelled out something about not "letting the scumbag near my sister." He was hushed by Niall and Sam, who both looked unhappy but resigned to the ruling. Poor Jess looked torn between being happy at her Maker's continued existence and worried for me.

Niall strode over to me and said, "My dear child, we will begin working on developing your gifts. You will not be left defenceless. You have a decent grasp already of defensive skills; we will begin to build on those." He gave me a gentle hug which calmed me immensely.

My eyes unconsciously sought out Eric's, even from the cradle of my great-grandfather's embrace. Eric's visible concern at my near-panic attack swung my erratic emotional compass back toward touched, but Niall's next words made the damn implacable mask I loathed reappear.

"Of course, once the blood bond exists, Compton will approach you at his own risk."

Dead silence reigned for a brief moment before an obviously unhappy Eric barked, "I need to speak to Sookie, in private." His stance dared anyone to gainsay his right to discuss our lives without an audience. When no objection was forthcoming he darted a look at me and simply turned on his heel and headed for the doors.

Niall gave me a final reassuring squeeze before releasing me and gently pushing me toward Eric's retreating form. I trailed behind him, really truly not wanting to have this discussion but knowing it was necessary on so many fronts. How Eric knew where to go, I had no idea, but we ended up in a cosy little den-like room full of plush leather furniture. I almost ran into Eric's suddenly motionless back, barely managing to stop in time.

He didn't turn around or speak for a moment. I could see the tension in his shoulders so let him gather his thoughts, even while I was freaking out in my own. I wasn't eager to start, but so much about this situation was still a big unknown to me and I hated not being in complete control of what was happening.

Eric slowly turned around and, despite knowing it was in my best interest not to, I met his gaze. He looked aggravated, weary and uncertain, but through it all was that swirl of feeling I'd only recently named.

I didn't know what he saw in my own face; I hardly knew what I was feeling. He sighed and reached out a hand to lightly brush my dishevelled hair back from my face.

"Sookie, I know this has already been an upsetting and unbearable evening for you, but I must speak with you about the Ancient Pythoness' proposal. I would hate, more than I already do the fact it has apparently come to this, for you to make this choice uninformed. Or even worse, out of some misguided sense of obligation." Eric shook his head, obviously just as lost as I was about what to do.

A growl rumbled from his chest. "This whole fucking situation is untenable." I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear that, given the way he'd muttered, but I felt better knowing I wasn't the only one thrown by where we found ourselves. If _Eric _was flustered and frustrated, I didn't feel quite as left in the dark as before.

Apparently he felt it best just to cut to the chase. "The blood bond would, in theory, provide a proxy for the Fae bond by tying the two of us together through blood magic, allowing a sense of each other to be exchanged without needing any sort of emotional attachment. From my understanding, it is but a pale imitation of the blending of souls fairy magic constructs, but obviously, the Prince and the Ancient Pythoness think being able to sense you through the blood would appease my end of the Fae bond, or at least trick it into submission so it stops drawing my energy to be maintained."

Ok, so far so good. I could follow the thought processes behind the substitution of one bond for another, but I had some serious trepidation about where Eric was heading with his mini-tutorial. There had to be some drawback, otherwise surely Eric, the consummate self-preservationist, would have simply tricked me into the blood bond by now. Guilt flashed through me as soon as that thought processed; that was unworthy of me and completely unfair to Eric as I was beginning to know him.

He grew even graver as he continued, "That being said, a blood bond is still a serious undertaking, one rarely done. If completed, I would be able to sense your location, feel your emotional state, all the usual perks of sharing blood, but it would be reciprocal and irrevocably bind us together. I'm unsure of how intense feeling each other would be and whether there is a way to dampen the receipt of the other's emotions. There would also be no escaping being considered mine by another vampire. Weres as well would sense my blood in you. I would leave you free to pursue your own life, but in the Supe world, you would undeniably be regarded as mine, something I know you detest, but in return you would always be protected from those wishing to gain from your ability."

He didn't say anything else for a moment and I figured he was done. The whole thing didn't really sound too bad, despite his obvious attempt to play up the negatives, which I actually appreciated in a weird way since full disclosure was rare in dealing with vamps. I would still be able to live my life and gain Eric's protection along with saving his life. I gathered up all the scraps of courage I could find and coolly stated, "So, fine, let's do this then. I'm not Bill's anymore so there's no one to object. Let's get this over with before he gets released." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew mentioning Bill was a serious tactical error.

Eric straightened up and backed away, looking almost sad. "No."

I stared at him, confused and slightly hurt by his rejection. "What d'ya mean, no? There's the little fact of you'll die without it."

He sagged, the sudden burst of energy apparently draining him. I was scared by how quickly he was deteriorating. How long had he been going by force of will while I had my head up Bill's butt? He had never shown any sign of weakness until today, when it was the very end of the road. My awe of his inner strength increased tenfold. Just how much of his true nature had I missed due to my obsession with Bill and his lies?

Eric shook his head as he sank into a nearby chair, far less gracefully than normal. He seemed to be collapsing on himself and I grew more frightened. "I mean no. I will not bind you to me for you to punish Bill or merely to save my own life." He paused to gather strength and my panic rose. "Sookie, you don't understand. While I swear to you I would never force my emotions on you, a blood bond is permanent: you would be considered mine until your death and would never be able to take another as your lover, not without the severest of consequences. I also cannot predict how the two bonds would react and what impact the collision could have on you."

Eric paused again and grit his teeth. He hissed, obviously upset, as he continued, "You have to understand that I'm emotionally incapable of being without you. I didn't ask for such a thing, nor do I wish it upon you. Yes, a blood bond may be a stop-gap and can be done without reciprocal feelings, but the Fae bond, my attachment to you, will still be there, unclaimed. It will remain loose and fraying because it cannot be forced. Already it has prompted me to act irrationally and detrimentally and I do not know how it will react to having a shallow connection to you, whether it would have any influence on you through the blood."

He sighed, heavily and said, anguished and irritated all at once, "You do not know what it feels like, to be in your presence and yearn for you, to feel every aspect of my being strain to meet yours and find nothing reaching back. I am left with only half of my self. It may be craven of me, but I simply cannot tolerate feeling this way. It is both an agony and annoyance to be so dependent on another, to feel all these fucking emotions I eradicated so long ago, but there is nothing for it. It's done."

I didn't know what to say to that. That was everything I'd ever wanted and never wanted a man to say to me. That he, Mr. Sex-on-legs, longed for _me_ gave me a powerful thrill, yet the fact I inadvertently caused him soul-deep pain hurt me as well. What further scared me though was that a part of me was aching for that kind of complete connection. I felt something inside me just barely begin to give way in the microsecond I considered being fully united with someone similarly joined to me, but I forced myself to focus on the bigger issue. "But Eric, wouldn't the blood bond help? I mean, you'd be able to fully feel me, right? So isn't that why the AP suggested it, to kind of tape over the Fae bond?"

We'd just gone over that, but I felt like he wasn't giving me the whole story on his reluctance. I mean, sure it was awfully considerate of him to be so concerned with the effects on me, even if I found myself surprisingly less agitated than I expected at the news it was either Eric or no one for the rest of my life, but I just knew there was something else going on behind those gorgeous blue eyes.

He looked down at his hands, refusing to meet my eyes which only ratcheted up my worry. Eric _never_ backed down or looked away from me. "I do not want to always feel your distrust and antipathy of me. The little I feel now cuts deep enough. I know the idea of my love for you repulses you, and I cannot imagine your reaction to actually feeling it through the blood bond."

_Oh, Eric._ My heart fell through my chest at the pain in his voice. I didn't know what to do. I knelt down in front of his chair, making sure I had his attention as I stumbled my way through trying to explain my side of his objections.

"Eric, you're wrong. I mean, I don't hate you. And I don't...that is, this is all too much, too fast. After Bill...I didn't even know you had any feelings for me besides lust. I thought we were just getting to be friends and, I don't know, I guess just starting to really talk for the first time. I don't really know you, so how can you expect me to love you?" For some reason, I was focused on that aspect of what he'd said, rather than everything else that was likely far more important. I really needed to get a grip; something had to be resolved ASAP and getting stuck on relatively minor points, at least in comparison to saving Eric's existence, was not going to help. Then again, wasn't not reading the fine print the entire cause of the Bill situation? Why was my life so freaking screwed up?

Eric's response was almost cranky as he spat, "This is precisely why I did not wish you to know of my circumstances. Sookie, I don't expect nor want you to do or feel anything. I know your desire for independence, and coupled with your opinion of me, you really don't _want_ to be irrevocably tied to me. And I for damn sure don't want you to agree because you feel you _should_. Really, don't worry about feeling guilty or pressured; I've accepted the outcome of this clusterfuck at this point." He sighed and shook off his irritation in favour of sardonic amusement that faded into sincerity. "At the risk of sounding like one of Pam's damn columns, I find myself feeling privileged to have had a long, full existence that culminated in my meeting you. Do you know how rare it is, among the partial-Fae, to find one's bond-mate? Let alone be able to form a Fae bond even as vampire? Sookie, you have honoured me by allowing me to feel things I have never even contemplated."

He bent down and brushed a feathery kiss on my forehead. "I may have never wished to hold such emotions, and did my share of cursing them, but I am exceedingly grateful for your appearance in my existence. You've certainly provided me an excellent and enjoyable challenge. And one wrapped in such a tantalizing package, at that." He pulled back, wearing a hint of a smirk that faded into a peaceful expression all too hauntingly reminiscent of Godric's last moments.

Tears had begun pouring down my face during his oration. I knew his pain was overwhelming, but I didn't care. That already fragile _something_ inside me snapped at his submission to our unfair and unforeseeable situation and desperation poured forth, nearly drowning me in its intensity. "No! Stop it! Eric, just stop. I don't want you to leave. You can't just give up!" I flung myself into his arms, clutching at him, trying to pull him into me and keep him with me. "I'm selfish and cruel and I don't care that you want to end the pain. I want you to fight!"

It was such a sudden switch, this outpouring of need for him to be in my life. It was too much on top of everything else that had happened and I couldn't begin to untangle the Gordian knot of my feelings and what it all meant. True to form, I pushed all those feelings aside in favour of being angry at the fucked up mess we were in and Eric was a convenient target. I relished the cleansing feeling of white heat sweeping aside the flood of more complex emotions as I started getting mad, no livid, with his defeatist attitude. "Eric Northman, what the hell do you think you're doing, letting emotions rule you? You're vampire! You don't feel things for humans and you certainly don't let those emotions take away your survival instinct!"

He smirked, that annoying and gloriously attractive upturn of lips only provoking my ire further. "You sound like Pam. She's been berating me about my duties and even had the gall to quote some of the pithier phrases about vampire superiority I gave her after she first rose. It isn't the same anymore, however. In letting myself embrace all of the feelings I have for you, my nature isn't purely vampire; I've recovered some of both my damn humanity and my Fae emotionality." He scowled, obviously at war with the vampire that said he had to repress all emotions while his fairy essence swept him along a current of dangerous feelings. He added with a pointed glance at me, "You of all people should know how even a hint of fairy blood allows for greater depths of emotion to suddenly take you over."

Well, I guessed I was rather prone to emotional outbursts. Before Gran died, I was almost always cheerful, with sudden bursts of happiness taking me over for no good reason. After her death and with Bill's blood influence, however, more violent dislike and anger were never far from the surface. If that was a product of being a Fae/human mix, I didn't even want to think about how hard it must be for poor Eric. He must be fighting a constant internal battle. Which brought up a good point.

I had to know. I hated that I had to know, but there was no stopping the words coming out of my mouth. "Eric, why did you let yourself ...feel? For me, I mean. I'm nothing special, just a dumb redneck waitress with a disability, too stupid and too happy to have male attention to see that her boyfriend was only stringing her along." I could tell he didn't like that and it was sweet that he thought differently, but I wasn't done. "And not to mention, I never gave you any reason to think I'd reciprocate. I mean, I was always yelling at you or demanding your help. So, why?"

I didn't want to be cruel, but the truth was, until recently I had allowed Bill to lead me by the nose and I had gathered up every negative emotion and used it as a shield, or more appropriately a battering ram, around Eric, refusing to acknowledge my innate draw toward the Sheriff. So why on God's green earth would he have even begun to entertain any kind feelings for me, let alone care...no, if he could feel it, I could at least do him the courtesy of saying it...fall in love with me?

I had lowered my head while talking, not wanting to look into those hypnotic blue orbs especially if he was hurt by my words, so it was a bit of a shock to feel a large, cool palm cup my cheek. I wanted to cry for the infinitely tender touch, so at odds with everything I'd ever expected from the fierce warrior in front of me.

"Sookie, look at me." His palm merely pressed against my face, not forcing me to meet his eyes, which of course made me look up anyway. We locked eyes and I was again drawn to and warmed by that something in his gaze I could now identify as a terrifyingly deep and complex love for me. "You silly girl. You are worth so much more than you know. You continue to see yourself as those ignorant and small minded humans you have been surrounded by have taught you. If nothing else, I wish for you to realize just how extraordinary your fire, loyalty, intellect, and bravery are, especially considering the trials you have already faced. Never doubt your own worth, beyond that of your gift. How many innocent and gently raised young ladies would ever have challenged a 1000 year old vampire, in his own den as it were? From the very first, your vivacity and gentle grace intrigued me and you continued to draw me in with every demonstration of your fierce independence yet steadfast loyalty to those you hold dear. Your contradictory nature holds me in thrall. How could I not love you? Even if you were never to be mine, how could I ever wish to deny the admiration you inspire in me?"

Tears, more damn tears, rolled down my cheeks. Oh God, how much it hurt to hear Eric of all people say these things. It only compounded my guilt. How could I have misjudged him so badly, for so long?

I didn't love him, I knew that, but I realized just then that I had never really even _seen _him. All my prejudice and suspicions had been fed by an anxious Bill, eager to foster false perceptions of the vampire world so I would be forced to turn to him for protection.

Eric gently swiped his thumbs under my eyes, catching my tears. That act of tenderness was the last straw for my already battered system. My emotions crashed into my soul with the force of a tidal wave, short circuiting my entire body. Everything went numb and then limp and I barely registered arms catching me as the world went black.


End file.
